EXPLICACIONES DEL CORAZÓN
by Mhialove02
Summary: Deku y Ochako fueron descubiertos besándose en un almacén, eso causo que todo el mundo se alterara principalmente a los de 1-A ya que les iba a explicar sobre sexo , y eso alguno no les gusto ya que sabia de sexo , la llegada de un par de personas que les explicara las cosa de la vida


**EXPLICACIONES DEL CORAZÓN**

Los alumnos de la clase 1-A estaban claramente desconvertidos, algunos entusiasmados por las clases propedéutico fuera del curso de héroes, algunos no quería escuchar esa clase que iba a impartir sobre sexualidad, se supone que lo oyeron de sus padres o en la escuela.

-¡Shine! no puedo creer que estaremos escuchando esta ridícula clase-Dijo Bakugo quiso golpear a alguien.

-Vamos amigo no te pongas así-Comento Kirishima trato de calmar al rubio cenizo -Tómalo como una clase...

-¡AHH! ESO NO ES JUSTO-bramo el joven eso hizo que todo es salón se sobresaltara-LA CULPA COMO SIEMPRE ES LA DEL MALDITO DE DEKU.

-Yo...no hice nada -Comento Izuku defendiese de las palabras de Kacchan.

-Te encontraron con las manos en la masa-Kaminari sonrió pervertidamente en el armario.

-No hicimos nada malo-Repuso Uraraka defendiendo a su novio-Solo que...

-Ustedes se besaron en un armario -Comento Todoroki tranquilamente queriendo tranquilizar la situación -Sé que están enamorados pero deben ser más precavidos.

-El no ser pillados querrás decir -Comento Mina alegremente-Oh la primera pareja del salón.

-Eso no ridículo está prohibido que los alumnos de primero tenga alguna romance-Dicto Iida resaltando la reglas.

-Al menos no los expulsaron-Dijo Momo tratando de ayudar a su amigos-Es algo inocente solo esperen falta cuatro meses para estar en segundo año.

-YA CÁLLENSE ESO ESTO ESTÚPIDO YA SABES DE SEXO, Y BEBES -Grito Bakugo dando pequeñas explosiones-Escúcheme par de tarados -señalo a la pareja quien se abrazó-Si lo encuentro besuqueados alguna vez ...los mato.

-NO ESAS MALO.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Bakugo!-Iida separo a la pareja-Tsuyu-chan y Mina lleven a Uraraka-kun a su sitio.

-Pero..

-¡Vamos Ochako!-La ranita llevo a su amiga.

-Nos veremos después -Dijo Deku sintiéndose apenado por la situación con su novia.

-Si...

-¡Cállense! -Aizawa entro al salón con su tono monótono.-Bueno como ya saben a todos le impartirán una charla sobre sexualidad a todos ustedes.

-Si...

-¡Muy buen! Pasen -un par de personas entraron al salón -Ella es Mackie Miderton -Usaba un traje sastre una falda tubo hasta las rodillas dolor azul marino, una blusa abierta mostrando los senos, con un saco del mismo color de la falda zapatos de tacón negro cabello marrón claro ojos celestes y clara -Él es Eliot Heradtead -era un hombre alto de traje plomo con corbata roja y zapatos negro.-Los dejo -asco su saco de dormir amarillo.

-Pero no nos presentara -Dijo Mackie yendo donde estaba el hombre-Se va a dormir.

-Si son bueno chicos -La mujer hizo un puchero-Denle las charlas.

-BUENO -Aizawa se quedó dormido -Como su maestro les dijo somos maestro que les explicaría sobre los espectro de la vida.

-Somos héroes también -Dijo Eliot sacando su celular -Somos de USA y vinos de visita a Japón por negocios corporativos

-Bueno tienen alguna pregunta antes de empezar -Comento Mackie sentándose en el escritorio.-ninguno dijo nada -Ok comencemos...son muy raritos estos niños.

-Si-ambos trató susurrar -Pero susúrralo más despacio.

-No quiero ser grosero pero los estamos oyendo -Dijo Kirishima cruzo sus brazos.

-Bueno niños raros antes de empezar...Pregunta -Comento Mackie tosiendo ligeramente.

-Alguna pregunta...

-Sí..-Iida comento levanto su brazo -¿Cuáles son sus credenciales de educación?

-Así como la Yūei que es una academia de héroes de elite-Dijo Eliot saco su celular -Miren esta es nuestra Academia-Su arquitectura del edificio medieval moderno -Hace más de 10 años solo eran admitidos hombres.

-Pero desde que una chica se vistió de chico cambio las cosas-La mujer dio varias vueltas-Mi nombre tiene dos interpretaciones para chico y chica.

-¡Mackie-san! No la descubrieron-Intervino Deku con tranquilidad -No la expulsaron...es su país las chicas no pueden ser heroínas.

-Buena pregunta en USA hay varias academia de héroes pero solo 7 son de elite, hay una academia solo para chicas y otra para chicos desde hace varias años fue así , al escuela solo para chicos Grandlourd -camino de un lado para otro -Donde cría a jóvenes héroes para hacerlos grandes.

-Cuando ella ingreso, fue uno de mis amigos más cercanos-Miro con orgullo a su amiga-Y así paso los tres años y al último des tantas batalla vividas perdidas de grandes amigos y amores no dijo la verdad.

-No les daremos los detalles pero desde que yo me gradué de Grandlourd de abolió , el ley que solo acepten chicos ahora la academia era unisex -Dijo la castaña miro a los jóvenes -Ustedes pueden ser grandes héroes profesionales y hacer historia.

-Alguna otra pregunta.

-¿Cuáles son sus Quirk?-Pregunto Yaoyorozu intrigada por sabes las particularidades de los maestros.

-Bueno mi Quirk aparición / desaparición , puedo aparecer cualquier objeto y desaparecerlo-Dijo Mackie hizo un chasquido apareció un manzana -Una rica manzana -la puso en el escritorio -Y miren CLick...desapareció.

-Mi Quirk puedo tele traspórtame a cualquier parte del mundo siempre y cuando me imagine a donde deseo estar -El hombre cerro sus ojos para desaparecer y llegar rápidamente con un plato de ramen-Miren ramen.

-Increíble los Quirk de otros países son maravillas, cada uno de ellos tiene su forma de dirigirse -Deku como siempre estuvo fascinado por los profesores de visitas que rápidamente escribió en su libreta.

-Oigan pecoso con cara de bebe es así siempre -Dijo la mujer al verlo susurra.

-Si es algo extraño pero aun así es un gran amigo-comento Kirishima divertido al ver a su amigo susurra.

-GRR...YA BASTA DEKU SHINE -Bramo Bakugo apretando sus puños.-Eto..

-Lo siento...

-Ya cálmense los dos-Dijo Eliot tratando de calmar la situación -¿Creo que demos empezar con nuestra clase?.

-SEXO , es algo que ustedes jóvenes púberos están experimentando -Dijo Mackie aprontando sus labios , sabía que esta clase era insulsamente rara-Y es bueno tener deseo carnales.

-Solo que bueno deben escoger bien antes de ..-el hombre se sonrojó -Perder su virginidad...principalmente las chicas.

-Los chicos salen parados al tener sexo-Dijo la castaña apareció un flor y una abeja de pastico.

-Uhh las abejas y las flores-Tomo de las manos la abeja-Buenos ustedes chicos son las abejas.

-Y ustedes chicas son las flores -les enseño la flor-Chicas si desean tener su primera vez deben.

-Escoger a su abeja, ósea a su chico -Dijo Eliot movió el insecto camino hacia la mujer rodeándola -la abeja mira a la más linda flor, dulce y delicada.

-Y ustedes chicas deben escoger a su bien abeja y darle su miel ya que después que las piquen ya no abra marcha atrás -Dijo Mackie acusando extrañeza a los jóvenes héroes, algunos sonrojados, otros con los ojos tan abiertos por la impresión -Asi que chicas no seas picadas y chicos no piquen mucho.

-Ahh lo que mi compañera quiere decir es que sean cuidadoso-Trato de calmar la situación-El amor entre parejas es lindo experimente lo que es estar con la persona que aman.

-¿Y ustedes son pareja?-Pregunto Mina sabiendo de su hastío-Pero los emanaron un gran risa dejando a todos más confundidos.

-¡Lo siento niña! ...pero es un chiste es mi mejor amigo -la castaña trato burlarse-Yo me case a los 20 años.

-Se casó con la competencia, nosotros tenemos dos rivales la escuela solo para mujeres Starfem y Libertyhero ..Somos rivales desde que se abrieron las academias-Explico el hombre mostrando en un holograma las dos escuela.

-En nuestro país que el mundo vea nuestra particularidades, competimos con todas las escuelas solo las que llegan a un nivel intelectual y físico , luchamos entre escuela y nosotros ganamos-Comento Mackie recordando la lucha vivía con su esposo-Me descubrió cuando terminamos de luchar y de hecho le gane y nuestra escuela recibió una gran premio monetario por ganar.

-Alguna otra pregunta -Dijo Eliot caminado por cada sitio del salón -¡Vamos! no tenga miedo.

-Ustedes no tiene miedo que su familias corran peligro -Pregunto Kirishima preocupado por sus familia , si quería tener una esposa debía estar protegida.

-La verdad es que siempre hay ese miedo.

-Solo deber resolverlo y ser felices proteger a sus amigos y familia -Comento Eliot tratando de calmar las dudas-Nosotros venimos a Japón para hablarles sobre protección a las familias de los héroes, nuestro gobierno protege a nuestras familia y su gobierno ara los mismo.

-No tenga miedo de amar -Intervino Mackie miro la ventana-Ustedes deben amar incondicionalmente a su amor, el corazón siempre dicta.

-NO SE PONGA CURSIS PATÉTICOS MAESTROS -Dijo Bakugo fuertemente le estaba fastidiando esta situación -Y TODO POR CULPA DE LOS CALENTURIENTOS DEL SALÓN.-señalos a sus compañeros.

-Calenturientos pillaron a alguien-Comento Mackie, miro Deku acercándose a él -Pero eres un niños lindo aun tienes cara de bebe-acaricia su rostro -lindos cachete y lindas pecas -estiro sus mejillas -Si tuviera tu edad aria todo lo posible para conquistarte.

-Oye a menor de edad -Dijo Aizawa abriendo la cabecera de su bolsa de dormir-Suelto.

-Eres muy lindo-lo sonto -Si tuviera una hija de tu edad, diría por favor que te guste mi hija.

-Ehhh-Deku está muy sonrojado -Yo...gracias.-

 _-Deku me las vas a pagar-_ susurro celosa al ver a su novio muy sorrajando- _Gahgg es tan malditamente lindo._

 _-_ Yo veo que el pecoso no tiene tinta de ser un degenerado -Volteo a ver la Bakugo-Lo tiene tu niño explosivo también al chico bicolor de allí.

-NO ME METAS EN EL MISMO SACO QUE ESE PENDEJO SHINE -grito Bakugo quiso atacar a la castaña li intercepto-MALDICIÓN.

-Pequeño niño...no te metas conmigo-Supero fuertemente sus brazos por detrás-Eres muy fuerte, pero como una heroína preferencial como yo no es bueno molestarme-lo solo -siéntate.

-Ya todos tranquilos-Exclamo Eliot tranquilizando la situación -Si nos explicarían que paso podríamos ayudarlos de otra forma.

-Bueno -Dijo Iida ...

 **FLASHBACK**

Había una confrontación entre la clase 1-A y la clase 1-B ya que debía utilizar el campo de entrenamiento de obstáculos que fueron impartidas por Blood King quien estaba encargado a adiestrar a la clase de reserva.

-Malditos extras déjenos en paz- Gruño Kacchan apretando sus puños a punto de perder el control-O LOS MATO, USURPADORES.

-Ustedes son los usurpadores-Dijo Monoma con su forma arrogante-A nosotros asignaron el área de obstáculos.

-No se comporte de forma arrogante solo porque son de la clase de Héroes –intervino la chica enredadera

–Nuestro horario es con Aizawa-sensei nos mandó –Dijo Iida tratando calma la situación –No es así Yaoyorozu-san.

-No debemos discutir -Comento la chica creado quiso calmar esa situación-Nosotros no queremos molestarlos pero es nuestra clase.

-Dejen de ser presumidos manditos de la clase 1-A -Dijo Monoma cruzando sus brazos-Es nuestro horario-mostró el horario -así que retírense.

El ambiente estaba poniendo tenso rento Iida quería calmar las cosas, no quería peleas entre algunos de sus compañeros, Tetsutetsu se alejó de allí sabía que una pelea entre su clase y los de 1-A fue a la bodega para traer los implementos necesarios para las practicas.

-Tetsutetsu -llamo Kirishima alcanzando al peliplateado-No crees que demos ayudar a nuestros compañeros.

-Bueno si ...pero soy el encargado de sacar los implemento de trabajo -Comento Tetsutetsu llegando a la puerta -Ven ayúdame.

-Si...-el chico duro abrió la puerta pero allí encontró a con jovencitos besuqueándose.-Midoriya...Uraraka.

-Carajo...los de la clase 1-A -Dijo Tetsutetsu con la boca abierta

-Usp...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Gritaron la pareja sin soltarse, todos fueron a ver el escandalo tras el grito, todo comenzaron a discutir

-Pero no fue tan grabe- Comento la castaña saco de su bolso una cajita pequeña-Si los hubieran encontrando en paño menores allí si hubiera sido un problema.

-Los encontraron besándose y no pasó nada malo -Sonrió Eliot con tranquilidad-Pero las relaciones, con compañeros sé que va ser algo raro, pero luego se acostumbraran.

-Pero como los adolescente pubertos que son –sanco una tira de condones – Miren estos son condones deben usarlo si algún día desean pues…tener sexo.

-Debe usar protección eso evitar enfermedades de transmisión sexual y un embarazo no deseado –Interrumpió Eliot pensó las palabras adecuadas que debía decirle a estos jóvenes héroes-No les estamos animando a tener sexo, solo que si les van a tener cuídense por que amarse a uno mismo es protegerte.

-Saben, es amor es lindo y maravillo conocerse a su mitad de su corazón-Dijo Mackie sonrió miro a cada uno de los jóvenes –Pero también tienen dificultades junto a tu pareja y los amigos también es importante para su vida profesional, el apoyarse unos los otros es lo esencial si desean ser grandes héroes unirse como una hermandad

-¿Cómo que dificultades?-Preguntó Uraraka tenía dudas en su corazón ya que hace poco se hizo novia de Deku y aún tenía dudas.

-Miren –Mackie hizo una pausa para meditar lo que iba de decir-No solo deben protegerse de las enfermedades sexuales sino de los peligros que conlleva.

-Yo solo les diré a las chicos que protejan a sus compañeras de salón-Dijo Eliot apretó sus nudillos-Y corren de ser peligros en ser...

-La vida de una heroína es complicada por que ustedes pueden ser abusadas sexualmente por villanos -Dijo Mackie seriamente las chicas se estremecieron al escuchar esa palabras de la mujeres-Es por eso que como futuras heroínas deben aprender lo esencial del defesa personal y aprender a usar arma.

-Pero por que las chicas sabemos cuidarnos-Protesto Kyoka ella era muy feminista-Yo se me cuidar...-no termino de decir cuando intercepto a la morena -Pero...

-No creo que se sepas cuidar tu mismas-la tomo de los brazos tirándola al suelo-Vez mistiquerías puedes detener de un ataque...solo cuando vez al villano reaccionas.-Kyoka se levanta sin decir nada.

-Ehh...bueno en el mundo real -Miro por su detrás a ver si Aizawa protestaba por el ataque a una de sus alumnas -Si nos son cuidadoso en sus misiones pueden morir.

-Y veo que sufrieron misiones terribles -Miro las expresiones de cada uno de los alumnos.-Por eso deben dar los mejor de sí, entrenar duro y ser los mejores héroes de su generación y si enamórense vivan la vida, son jóvenes puede amar, a un chico o chicas o a ambos dependiendo de su orientación sexual , el heroísmo junto con el amor van de la manos si ustedes no hacen nada por amor a alguien entonces ...no sea héroes para que si solo desean lo superficial esas son las explicaciones del corazón , experiencias de la vida que sabrán como resolver en su vidas heroicas.

-Sé que el peligro es eminente - intervino Deku se levantó con seriedad-Yo prometo cuidar a mis compañeros y ..-miro a Ochako sonrojándose por un instante -Y ser el mejor héroe que puedo llegar a ser.

-DEJA DE SER TAN ARROGANTE DEKU -Gruño golpeo su pupitre-TAMBIÉN TENGO MI CONVICCIÓN SER EL HÉROE NÚMERO UNO Y DEFENDERÉ A LAS MUJERES LOCAS DE MIS COMPAÑERAS.

-Yo también prometo cuidar de todos-Se levantó Todoroki hizo una promesa de hombres.

-Al igual que yo -Comento Uraraka levándose de su silla-No solo las mujeres corremos el peligro ser abusada sino los chicos también.

\- Ochako-chan tiene razón gero gero-Dijo Tsuyu al igual que sus compañeros se levantaron de sus haciendo y hicieron la promesa de ser grande héroes con grandes con grandes valores prometieron ser los pilares de la sociedad.

-Eso es lo que deber ser un héroe -Comento Eliot sonriendo con gran satisfacción al igual que su compañera ya que en fin los jóvenes héroes de la Yūei entendieron lo que significa ser un héroe.

Después de las clases impartidas por los profesores extranjeros, las clases se dictaron normalmente Aizawa les explico a Izuku y Ochako, sí querían tener una relación sentimental deberá ser supervisada, debían respetar ciertas reglas, ya era de noche y como siempre la pareja fueron a la azotea para conversar al menor un rato mirando el cielo estrellado que tanto le gustaba a Uravity.

-Izuku-kun ¿crees nos pase lo mismo?- Pregunto Ochako abrazando sus rodillas-Mackie-sama y Eliet-sama nos hablaron sobre las cosas de la vida, de lo que los héroes profesionales lidian día a día.

-Nuestra vida de héroes serán complicada pero lo resolveremos-Tomo su mano para tranquilizarla a su novia-Yo te protegeré, siempre y te apoyare en lo que necesites.

-Pero también yo te protegeré –La castaña sonrió abrazo a su novio-Debemos esforzarnos para ser los mejores héroes.

-Entrenaremos duro para ser los mejores-Una lagrimas salieron de sus ojos del pecoso-Te amo y no quiero que…

-Un villano me lastime-interrumpió Ochako limpio las lágrimas de Izuku-Yo soy fuerte se protegerme….y protegeré a nuestros amigos, a los civiles y nuestra familia.

-¡Te amo Uravity!.- llamo con su nombre de heroína -Siempre estaré contigo,

-Yo prometo estas contigo Deku -ambos chocaron sus frentes-¡Te amo! Mi amor

Prometiéndose es una pareja de grandes héroes debían de llenar de esperezan y sueños a cada niño que los iba admirar juntos como unidad , uno iban a perder la esperanza que conlleva ser uno de los pilares de sociedad.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen su opiniones ya que ese es un oneshot mi primer oneshot de Boku no hero acamedia , gracias (: ))**


End file.
